Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strik
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Toni / vulpix (lady mistress) pikachu/ pikachu grovyle / juptile Darkrai/ Darkrai Toni pikachu and grovyle save the world from the planet paralyzed and was hero's as well .But nothing last that long and dark shadow will come out. His name is Darkrai. And he wants to begin back the darkness? Can pikachu and grovyle and save Toni. And stop lady mistress
1. Chapter 1 the graduation

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 1 graduation

After we defeat dialga and Toni and grovyle came back to the pat. Everyone welcome grovyle with open arms and we told him he welcome to stay at sharpedo bluff he said he don't mind. We went to the wigglytuff guild and guild master inform me and Toni] that we was graduation. everyone was shock including corpshish saying we been here longer than us and we should be taking the graduation so early before them. Guild master told him we do good jobs here and plus we save the world from planet paralyzed so it fair for them to take it. Okay you two you have to go into the mystery-fine forest. He inform us that a group of bad guys are causing trouble and we have to stop them because there a treasure nearby. We were going to mystery-fine forest. So me and Toni was heading to treasure town to get are supplies ready and we saw teddiursa and her big brother urasiring. We told them about this group of bandits and why there at the mystery-fine forest. He told us him and his little sister always play there didn't hear any bandits. So we told grovyle about the information he told us we need to investigate to see what going on. We are. After us about to leave grovyle told Toni to be careful. She said I be fine.

We got there and we saw nothing about to turn around until we saw urasing and tedddiusa was heading are direction. We going somewhere come with us. Okay before we follow them I and Toni fall into a hole. Then the hole closes up. It was dark. But Toni use flamethrower to light up the place. Mwwhha. Welcome to my domain. Who there. It didn't respond. Then he finally shows himself and it was wigglytuff and the whole guild. We ask them what going on there didn't reasoned. I think this is test. What. You talk about Toni. Stop answer question and get ready here there come. We defeat the whole guild. And there running from us. What was that all about me don't know? Let go find the teddursa and her brother okay.

Hey where were you two? Something holds us up that all. Well come with us. What is it? We saw this item here and we try to open it but we failed to open it. Hm Toni can you touch the item. Okay I see who place this here. I touch the box and my dimensional scream start to active and I see wigglytuff he holding a box he placing it on the ground and inside is. He walks away. Hm. If I know better I think I know what it is. And color my surprise I knew it. It a perfect apple. Hey Toni it a perfect apples that wigglytuff favorite I know.

Welcome to luminous spring this is the place to evolve. Well teddusa go ahead and evolve okay. Here I go. And she evolves into urasaring. That great now you evolve into your brother. That amazing. Thank you misses. Toni. Hey Toni is going to evolve. Pikachu you evolve with an item. Like what a thunderstone just like I eve love with a fire stone. So he tried but it said he can't evolve and don't be same the female vulpix can't evolve also . Something to do with the fabric of space. Fabric of space. Toni you said palkia is being of space and dimension. Yes. But don't call his name okay he have anger and plus he not friendly like dialga okay. Let report back to guild.

Everyone was happy that we passed the test. Pikachu as one good question how did wigglytuff know we passed. Everyone laugh and told us we was there and you paused the test and even brought the treasure back so be proud you two you passed the test. You graduated . Piakchu was happy and he said we don't have to share the money with the guild. Chatot said sadly you still have given the guild some of the money. What!. You still a part of the guild,. That the same thing again. No you don't get it . You more mission and plus and more exploring. We can. Coagulation Toni and Pikachu. So we don't live at the guild anymore. Nope. Toni and I told grovyle about graduation we passed. He told us getting stronger bit by bit and a true exploration team. He glances at Toni . Partner are you okay. Yes. Am fine. I hug Toni.

Piakchu was asleep and this is reverse. Toni it's here she probably outside. And there she was looking at the moon. Toni are you alright yes am just fine just thinking what really happen to us when we travel in the passage of time who really attack us and why? I don't know the answer partner but we find it in time together. Is Celebi and the others okay. Yeah she telepathy me and told us everyone in the future on doing well and alive. Except you know who. No one knows where he is. Um I can't answer that question grovyle. And who care about that oaf. Toni when I talk about dusknoir you is so quiet about it. I don't want to take about him grovyle please. Toni what happen to him. I don't like the guy but what happen. Please grovyle I beat him and that is it. Please stop pressuring me. Sorry am going back to bed. Goodnight.

Grovyle was worried about his partner. She not tells me anything. Something happen to that oaf. But she keeping something from me. I was thinking she having a nightmare. By that pitch black Pokémon . His name is Darkrai. That Toni father, I couldn't believe it. It got to be a lie to this. I mean Toni is nothing like Darkrai. That Pokémon is evil and wicked. I cannot tell her who she really is. If I do she will be angry with me for not telling her true self and lying to her. I don't want to see that lady again nor that evil laugh. And it a good thing you have amnesia so lady mistress want mess with you . The princess of everlasting nightmare and the master of the shadow and darkness her. That evil laugh .let pray you be lost forever lady mistress.

,meanwhile at the treeshourd forest. Mwhwhwaaa. It dense the fabric of space around me. I sense it. Good. Okay need to collect it and second find Toni. Then no one would dare stop me. Oh no I can't allow cresselia to get me. I never be caught by that pest . I know he here. Darkrai show you self. I have to stop him. Are this world is doom for destruction if he find that girl.


	2. Chapter 2 Darkrai visit

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 2 Darkrai visit

I couldn't sleep tonight because grovyle keep pressure me what really happen to that oaf. Then I saw the same figure again it finally revealed itself as Darkrai. Greeting my name is Darkrai, the lord of nightmares he said his name. I been watching you Toni for a very long time. I was really impress with you when you put dusknoir into an everlasting sleep, then threw him in the passage of time. Like you said for all eternity. Darkrai he murder my family. What should I suppose to do nothing? Toni you did the right thing. Darkrai can you tell me, how I was like as a human. You was a nice person Toni. Your mother and brother adore you. I remember them now. I give you full memory back. But I should warn you not to tell that annoying gecko anything. You mean grovyle yes him. He is keeping a secret from you. Only listen to yourself Toni. Thank you Darkrai for giving me my memory back. Toni am you father that what a parents suppose to do. What you my father. Yes! That why that annoying little lizard is hiding from you. I am your father and I been watching you. He keeping that a secret so he can us you again. I don't know Darkrai are you sure he keeping it a secret. Am not lying. We meet again I granted it farewell.

Toni wake up. Oh you okay you been talking to yourself are you okay. Yes am fine. Grovyle tell me about myself and don't hold anything back. Um. You don't know either do you. Of course I do. . You not hiding anything from me are you. No.

Good morning. Morning Pikachu. What wrong oh we just talking about Toni past that all. Am not holding anything from you. Something telling me he lying. If he lying this friendships is over.


	3. Chapter 3 argument

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 3 argument

Pikachu step out for a bit I guess going to treasure town. I ask grovyle again to find out about myself. Grovyle what really happen when I was a human. First thing I meet you in the forest; You was chase by dusknoir and his minions. I protect you from them and we was partner by faith. Are mission was to find the time gears. And after we complete are mission we take the passage of time. We got separate you know that by now. You got amnesia and turn into a Pokémon don't you remember this. Anything you want me to ask Toni. Yes. Is it true that Darkrai is my father. What. No it not true. You flinching. So it is the truth is it. Why would you keep that a secret like that especially from me. Toni calm down okay. I did that because I care about you. partner. no you don't you only using me. You just like that ghost Pokémon dusknoir. You not my friend you using me. Toni calm down I am your friend I love you. you don't love me nor care about me. You just keep hiding secret from me. Toni let talk about this. Talk about what grovyle lying about this. Are you even my partner. yes I am your partner. Hmp got a good plan on show it. Toni let talk alright. Talk by yourself. I hate you. I hate you grovyle. Toni.( sad voice). guess what Toni I got your favorite not hungry. What happen I never ever heard her got angry before this is new . we was talking about her past and I told her some stuff she don't need to know. You trying to protect her. That what am trying to do. But she want even listen to me. Am going to the beach maybe she there. Toni are you here. Btu she wasn't at the beach. I ask where she be Pikachu .sometime she goes to the spinda café but I don't know. I go ask. Nope there having seen her. Hot spring. Let go. hey there torkoal is she here Toni. No Pikachu she not. I waiting all night but she nowhere . the next morning she came in. I ask her where were you. She gave me a glare and look away. Pikachu was looking hard and when he saw her he tackle her on the ground he was so worried about her. Hello Pikachu.

You know am kinda jealous of Pikachu. He kinda took Toni away from me. He from a team together and now she angry at me. She want even speak to me. I wish I have told her the truth she wouldn't be so angry at me. This it's the first time she blow at me. Partner I love you please don't shut me out .

After the duo was asleep I was really angry at grovyle. I don't trust anyone now especially that jumpy lizard. I went to talk with Darkrai and he told me to come to dark carter. A ghost Pokémon name mismagius would guild you to me.

I nudge Pikachu and said am sorry we cannot be friends anymore.. Because of that jumpy oversized lizard. Your perfect partner is gone.

I went to the beach and misgmagius was there he was right on time. Okay mismagius take me to dark crater. Yes lady mistress. Good I like you. you told me you have a friend ! yes her name is froslass good . I like to recruit her on my team. Meh.

The searching

I have to find Darkrai got to stop him now or warn team lighting flame about their team mate. No I have to stop Darkrai before he but this world into destruction. I already seen it the vision of course. and the human girl And she eliminated hers partner without remorse

" Toni please snap out of it. We always love you. he"

Lady mistress is getting strong bit by bit she finally going to her true ego a female human Darkrai. I got to stop him before he get her.


	4. Chapter 4 lady mistress part 1

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 4 Birth of lady mistress part 1

I arrive at dark crater to talk with Darkrai alone. He told me to relax and explain what happen. Well I told him that grovyle can't be trusted and that include Pikachu as well. He keep a secret from me. Turn out that you my father and he didn't tell me. That shame Toni what he did. Yes I am your father and he should have told you. he said he your friend ! he should have told you from the beginning that am your father. I guess am the only person you can trust now. Yes that why I came to you. that good Toni am glad you came. Why not join me. We can usher the age of darkness together. Am collecting the fabric of space. I need your help. You need a female henchwoman. That correct I do it. Your ego is strong and want to be release. I don't know I can help you Toni. I giving you your birthright. Why not go to sleep and relax.

I couldn't find Darkrai. I was in this dark room. Everything was moving fast and I see this yellow and green figure just staying there. Then it hit me now. That Pikachu and grovyle . why is Darkrai showing them. You really think that there your friends. I guess there are. Listen to them you find out that t here really not you friend at all.

You know what Pikachu I was just using Toni for her dimensional scream. To get what I want in the future. I hate the dark future world. And after I got what I want I don't need Toni anymore. I think I should have giving her to dusknoir. She is so annoying for a pathetic human. I also believe she the one that sabotage temporal tower. I think you right grovyle. I hate that annoying human. Me to she so bossy. I was just using her as well. But since am famous I don't need her anymore and since she gone let team up grovyle hey I like the sound of that.

That was very mean what there said about you Toni. How do you feel. Groaaaaha. then transformer into your ego lady mistress awaking from your sleep here is your true birthright. Here come my lovely daughter the master of the shadow and darkness the princess of everlasting nightmare welcome lady mistress. Hahahaha

'

I finally awaking from my sleep thank you for waking me up. I feel stronger now. Nothing can hold me back. Yes I like that sound of that shadow girl. You know that pest will stop you. you mean cresselia yes her. I get rid her now yes and no one would stop me. We need to put the whole explorer in a nightmare so no one would dare start a rebellion you are a smart villainess .

I made It to the peak of dark crater. It very tough but I have to conquer it and beat Darkrai before he but this world into destruction and get the girl..


	5. Chapter 5 lady mistress part 2

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 5 birth of lady mistress part 2

Cresselia had a mission to stop Darkrai with all cost. The great acreus told her told her to capture him. She hear a rumor he. at dark crater. She head to that direction and she finally made it. She saw him in his black throne.

Welcome to my place cresselia,. Darkrai am here to stop your evil plan. Now come quietly and I want hurt you. Really you can't be me nor you can stop me. Am stronger than you. every time I almost have you. you always escape me . I will be a ruler and no one would dare stop me not you are those annoying pest piakchu and grovyle. You the one that sabotage temporal tower in the future,. Yes I did. And I almost succeed if it was for the heroes of time. But I am a forgiving being. So y our here to stop me . ha. I like to see that happening. I could get rid of you but I allow my henchwoman to get rid of you. what! Dark pulse. Aaaha.

I look to my left and I see this female teenager she was like sixteen and her hair was in two pigtails and her buns was like a rabbit ears and her hair was white.

Hhehee. I am the master of the shadow and darkness and also am the princess of everlasting nightmare. I am lady mistress. What you having a human child to kill me. Yes I am you annoying pest. Lady mistress finish her off. Tck. What did you do to her. You brainwash her did you. I sense darkness and a nightmare around her. Lady mistress kill the pest. As you wish father.

Father! Huh. What the matter you dodging my attack how typical for you cresselia . her name is Toni. Toni. Let me help you. no way you pathetic Pokémon. Dark pulse. Aaaha. Oh no I have to get out. Froslass and mismagius. Ready for a triple ice block. Yes my lady good get ready

Froslass : ice beam

Mismagius : psywave

Lady mistress : dark pulse

Teleport (bling)

Oh she teleport away. How pathetic is she.

Pikachu and grovyle was worried about Toni. where is she. Their saw this pink mix with blue and yellow. On the beach unconscious. who is she grovyle. Hm this is a cresselia. What. I hear a Pokémon at the café talk about her. First she getting any one out of nightmare and darkness . from on touch of her body. She badly injured.

But grovyle we have to find Toni. She can be hurt are injured I go look for her you just take care of her okay. I look everywhere but no luck. I came back and this Chimecho was here to heal cresselia. She said she was in a tough battle it up to her to live. so we have to wait.


	6. Chapter 6 The trust about Darkrai

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 6 the trust about Darkrai

When I wake up from my injuries I see two Pokémon looking at me. Where am I asking? The Pikachu told me you at the sharpedo bluff. He said his name is pikachu and the other one his name is grovyle. You okay cresselia you been in a tough fight... oh you know my name of course I do. Well my name is cresselia I can get anymore out of a nightmare and I am opposite of Darkrai he put Pokémon and human in them. My mission is to stop him will all cost. He wants to put this world back into darkness and nightmare. I almost had him. But he sends out his female henchwoman and I barely escape from her.

The grovyle ask me who is he. It a she. Describe the henchwoman Mrs. Cresselia. Trust me you don't want to know. Please. Cresselia describe her. Well her hair is white and her buns are shape like rabbit ears. And right. Cresselia is this girl you saw, yes. That her.

No. That can't be. Its Toni. Yes that her name. It can't be? This got to be a joke. Not my partner. I thought if she has amnesia she wants remember lady mistress.

Pikachu was looking confuse who lady mistress. Grovyle how did Toni awaking her ego.

I really don't want to talk about it. If you love Toni like you say you do. You need to tell me so I can help you.

Fine. Dusknoir kill lots of humans and Pokémon who want to change history. When Toni finds out about dusknoir murder her big brother and her mother she was very upset. Dusknoir finally did it. What you mean finally did. She turns evil. She almost had him and about to kill him but he escape. She blames me for her family death. She hates every single Pokémon. She even tries to shut me out. I told her am nothing like dusknoir. She finally opens her heart. I guess she awaking form her sleep. This is why I tried to protect her from this. Grovyle was upset pikachu told him you did the right thing that what a friend was suppose to do.

I will guide you to dark crater but let me warn you. Toni is different she not the same girl you know. But trust me. Pikachu signal me if you two in danger. Here it is dark crater. It fills with ground and fire. Okay

Comments

Lady Mistress is back a she finally going get her revenge now. Can pikachu and grovyle save Toni and stop Darkrai evil plot. Yes I love sailor moon and my favorite character is chibiusa and black lady ( wicked lady) . So that why I describe this character lady mistress because I want the heroine have a dark side.


	7. Chapter 7 Lady Mistress Strike back

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 7 Lady Mistress Strike back

We came into this chamber and we saw Toni seating in her purple throne. She greeted us. Welcome the hero's of time. This is dark crater this is my domain my own chamber. Hello Pikachu and grovyle. Toni. Yes. that my name don't wear it out or I ask you to buy me a new one. Why are you here? To save you Toni. From what am in no danger here. And I don't need a rescue from anyone that excludes you. Partner we here to get you let go now. Stop calling me that I always hated it when you call me that name. You two don't care about me. You never did. Toni why are you getting this information? Well it not true. We care about you. We your best friend. Grovyle love you. . that laugh that not her. It sounds evil and wicked, I know. You never care about me only using me for this ability I have. You know what am talking about the dimensional scream. You told that Pikachu grovyle that am annoying and you was just using me to get what you want and when you done you throw me away like an old doll. That goes for you too Pikachu. You two was never my friends I despite all of you.

Pikachu those eyes look at them. She been brain wash. What her mind been taking over, what we suppose to do. Don't worry about me because I hate you both and am going get rid of you and doing that am going to execute you both. How do you like the sound of that? And I let you meet my true form Pikachu but grovyle already meet her. What that dark aura ball.

You going meet something more dangerous than dusknoir. What. Hahahaha. Who is she? I am the master of the shadow and darkness I am the princess of everlasting nightmare. I am lady mistress.

Grovyle was nervous he couldn't even speak. Lady Mistress did a move call shadow vine attack. Aaaha. I can't move. Sweetie that my point. You can't move

Grovyle are you happy to see me. Not really lady mistress. Give me back my partner. Don't you dare yell at me you jumpy lizard or I slap you back as a treecko. How can you save your friend now? Partner. Snap out of it. I know you can. Save your breathe.

What you going to do Lady Mistress. Am going to put you two in and everlasting sleep. Then you never ever bother master Darkrai or anyone again. Toni snap out of it. I finally don't have to listen to that annoying voice would I? Your perfect partner is gone. Hahahaha

Darkrai want the darkness again and he going to get it. Toni you hated the darkness. Why would you begin it back? I didn't care about that I never let it bother me. You lying to me: you hate it as much as I. you don't know me. Yes I do. You my best friend and I love you. I don't care if you a human. But I love you. I always love you. Go back to Celebi. I never love her. I like her as a friend. But I always love you. You just confuse come back to us. Like I said early my fellow grovyle your perfect partner is gone. And the loneliness never bother me anyway. I don't need Pikachu or you. You Pokémon are all the same. Can't be trust. You kill my family. Toni that not true you know who did it. I bet if we go back home I bet there be alive. You lying so I get my hope down. Nice try oversized lizard and you mouse sidekick that not going to work. She not listen grovyle.

Grovyle used his overgrowth and it was bright green and he slash through my shadow vine. And got piakchu out. And he tackle me. Pikachu signal cresselia now. Okay. (Flash)

Then this stupid bright light came over and there she is. Cresselia. Get her out of it. Okay here I go. Get of me you oversized lizard. Paws of me. Dark energy wave attack. Efff aura wah.

How dare you touch me you pathetic Pokémon. I teach you to touch me. Listen if she used dark void on us we be in a dark sleep for every. Lady Mistress dark void is totally different then Darkrai. I seen it in action. You have.

Take this dark void. Teleport. (Bling) no their escape along with that pest does matter I have work to do. Froslass and Mismagius. Did you freeze every explorer on this stupid planet? Yes my lady only one left is. The wigglytuff guild. Okay and that balloon Pokémon have a particular item we need. So I need you two to come with me. Hhehee

We back at sharpdeo bluff. I barely got you two out. Are you okay grovyle and Pikachu? Not really Toni hate us and she evil. She not evil she brain wash. So there still hope to get her back. Yes. I have to make a lunar wand mirror

What a lunar wand mirror. It get anyone in Darkrai control or OUT in a nightmare. Okay cresselia give it to us. I have to make it silly. I have to get the entire piece together. Don't go back to her until I made the entire item to form a lunar wand mirror.

Grovyle. Toni don't worry we beat Darkrai and get you back.

Grovyle! Toni probably feel alone again. I think she do. But we right here, Dusknoir is a coward to murder her family no wonder she turn evil because she feel alone. Btu she not! we right here. We get her back then am taken her back to the future. Alone. Just me and her. Wouldn't she be back in her human form? Probably but I don't care. I still in love with Toni. No one can change that. Not even Celebi. She did have a thing for you. She odd. But she a good friend.


	8. Chapter 8 Freezing the guild

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 8 freezing the guild

We freeze the entire explorer on this planet. One more is that stupid guild. And that idiot balloon Pokémon have the deity gem. This going to be tricky but whatever, I made it to the guild and I put everyone too sleep but that annoying balloon Pokémon as well. He look dopey as ever. So I freeze that annoying bird Pokémon chatot. And I ask the balloon Pokémon I know you have the deity gem and I want it now. He ask me what a deity gem? I told him don't be stupid d with me a source say you have it. And I freeze everyone one in the guild or less you gave to someone knowing someone will come after it. Talk who have it. I already beat you keep been difficulty. It big trouble for you peter pan. I got very annoyed and told the froslass and mismagius to come. Let form are ice block attack on this pathetic Pokémon I know who have it. Okay. Everyone frozen let wait for bidoof.

Bidoof came walking in like a weak little fool and he was shock. something happen when he was gone. And the whole guild was frozen like statue. Then I came in. Hello bidoof give me the deity gem. No it mine. Oh really then. I tried to be generous but you leave me no choice. I beat him so badly and this figure saw lady mistress hurting bidoof. And she ran to team lighting flame. Who was just walking around there hear bidoff get beat-up by this human lady. Normal we don't see human this far.

Show us where she is. We got there we saw Toni beat up bidoof. Stop that now. Oh look it team lighting flame.. So tell me bidoof you going to give me the deity gem are you going to play stupid with me. I will never to give you to gem. Fine. Enjoy my nightmare. Pikachu scream for bidoof. And he fallen in to a deep dark sleep. Then fallen into a nightmare. And lady mistress took the deity gem. She laugh about beat up bidoof. Then she was about to freeze him in an ice block.

Froslass and migmagius . Yes lady mistress come let freeze this pathetic creature in front of us. Yes my lady let do this. Toni stop this now.

Froslass : ice beam

Migmagius : pyswave

Lady Mistress : dark pulse

And bidoof was frozen in an ice block. Toni laugh again I never ever hear her laugh like that. So dark and evil. Darkrai brain wash Toni. Then she did again and frozen the guild . Saying no one will form a rebellion are start trouble. Grovyle beg Toni to come back. She look at him and laugh and said stay away from me you annoying gecko. The deity gem is ours. . Let go back to dark crater.

Why would she do this to the guild member. There are our friends. Grovyle . Toni .. Grovyle really miss Toni. He couldn't sleep he keep crying . I know grovyle try to hide their feeling and stuff but he really miss her and he want her back . But she not listen. What that item she have. What does it do. Grovyle. I tried to talk with him but he seem out of it. Grovyle don't worry we get Toni back to us. Then we defeat Darkrai and everything go back to normal. You think so. Of course I do. Never give up that what she told me. Partner.  
Good work lady mistress for getting the deity gem. Now your mission is to go get the three deities Pokémon . Yes Darkrai

Comments

What is a deity gem

Deity gem is a gem that control all the deity Pokémon like dialga palkia and giratina . If there are together it can drain all their ability and began back the darkness.

It was given to wigglytuff to protect from evil but know it in the hands of Darkrai and lady mistress can grovyle and Pikachu stop him and get there friend back.


	9. Chapter 9 capturing the temporal Pokémon

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 9 capturing the temporal Pokémon

Lord Darkrai told me to capture dialga the temporal Pokémon. I went to temporal tower he was still fixing the tower. I walk in and greeted him. I told the dumb dinosaur he coming with me. He was standing there like a statue. And he demand am not going anywhere with you human leave my domain. Whoa am really afraid of you. Who are you. Fine I tell you who I am. Am the princess of everlasting nightmare and the master of the shadow and darkness you can call me lady mistress. He inform me to leave. I laugh and said no. then he start to charge at me I dodge using my weapon and did dark slash. It did a lot of damage. Then next I did dark earth power on the ground wiping the group apart. He was about to used a move but fell in the ground. A, trap. That my point primal dialga. Ground bubble. Mission complete. I escort him to Darkrai and he told me to put him in the other room yes lord Darkrai. Two more to go. Dialga took one look at me and notice who I am. Toni! Oh look the dinosaur know my name. How very smart of you. What you doing let me out now. I don't take order from you primal dialga . How does it feel to be capture like an animal. Hurt doesn't it. You took everything from me. You did nothing to stop the darkness not a thing. Just sit there and complain why no one help you. And then in future you precious tower collapsed and you went primal. You didn't try. Then you hired a henchman. Then kill innocent Pokémon and humans. Who want to change that dark world? But got executed for it. You kill flygon, grandpa, my friend Alex. And last you killed my mother and brother. Then you send that oaf after me. Well I took care of him. '

Listen am nothing like the primal dialga in the future. Yes you are ! You almost went primal if the heroes of time didn't stop you. I hate you and that cowardly ghost Pokémon for taking everything from me. But I have two question and you going to give them to me. One where is palkia and two

Giratina. Am not telling you. Really. Then I think I let my wand do all the talking. You like to torture human and Pokémon. Well am going to do the same thing to you. Gwaaa. Am not going to ask again. Where is the two deity Pokémon insane dragon.. Never. You really ticking me off.

My lady I know where palkia and giratina live . One is at spacial riff and world abyss. Thank you froslass you been a great help then this clock Pokémon. Hhehee. Nice talking to you primal dialga.

Mean while at the beach lapras told us this lady took dialga. What Toni took dialga? What does she want with him. Primal dialga did lots of bad thing in the future . And Toni even though we change the future. She still have a little hate against him. She probably torture him now its she. Probably. Listen I tell you another one. He the deity of space and dimensional his name is. Wait is his name palkia. Yes that his name. Toni told me never mess with that guy. He have lots of angry,. She right. He at spatial rift. That very far and I can't not take you.

But a group of porygon hope on. If we get there he would fight us. Yes he very protective of his domain just like dialga and giratina.

Hhehee. I know where that oaf dragon lives spacial rift here I come. Two more deity to get. Then the darkness will come back.


	10. Chapter 10 spatial pokemon

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 10 getting the spatial Pokémon

We came to spacial rift and we made it to the top. We told palkia he in danger but he want listen to us. We battle him it was a rough fight but we won somehow. And before we say anything lady mistress came and pin us down on the ground. Well palkia am here to capture you. You must be the intruder leave my domain human. Hhehee. I don't take order from no Pokémon like you anger dragon Pokémon. Wait palkia she just confuse don't attack her. She don't know what she doing. I don't care what she is. Wait don't attack her. Spacial rend. Hmp weak little fool . Dark roar of time. What the? That dialga moves. Whoa that dark move went right through his attack. Aaaha. Oh am them winner. Now for my prize. Here I go. Dragon bubble. Am trap let me out human. Silence you gigantic lizard. I have what I need now time to go. Toni ! Well grovyle you really getting on my nerves. What do you want. Let him out now. And you do what. Fight me. Come on grovyle fight me. You know you want to. Toni I will never ever fight you nor hurt you. You did at the lakes. I never knew you was a Pokémon. Haaa. I got what I want ; and I suggest you stay out of my way . I want. I will you stop you and I will save you Toni I love you. Heee ! I have a gift for you grovyle. Let me show you why the princess of everlasting nightmare am. Dark mist ball. . What. I can't breathe, that my point. Grovyle. Have a nightmare ! Toni what you do. Release him now. Froslass. Huh. You think am stupid not began my minions with me. Have a seat Pikachu and watch the show Hahahaha.


	11. Chapter 11 grovyle worst fear

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 11 grovyle worst fear

Grovyle dream. Toni wait come back to me. Don't listen to Darkrai he only using you... Toni please come back to me. What happen to him Toni. Answer me. He in a nightmare Pikachu what does it look like. He having a party. Oh I should say this now. He will died if he give in to this nightmare, what. And you will be joining him in a minute.. Toni came closer and closer. Toni snap out of it please we you friends. Hhehee. Listen lady mistress I want mess with you again if you let him live. You mean the grovyle do you. He your best friend he love you very much and he miss you. Can't you see that? Hahahaha. Shut up. You promise you want mess with me or Darkrai are you. If I get you your lizard friend out of his nightmare. Yes or no. I promise I want mess with you . That mean yes does it ? We had an agreement you better keep out of it. Dark mist ball release. Remember we had agreement. Let go .we have palkia now.

Grovyle finally awaking form his terrible sleep. And he look around Toni. She gone and palkia is gone as well no . No. Partner. Grovyle you still weak. Partner. We going to get her back. But he crying like that won't get her back. I promise her we want mess with them anymore. Are you nuts. Am not going let Darkrai began back the darkness and am not going let him used Toni either,. Grovyle. We have to save her.


	12. Chapter 12 final last dragon

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 12 final last dragon

We got there but it was too late Toni already capture hum. Toni let him out right now. Pikachu we had agreement I get that oversized lizard out and you want mess with Darkrai plan. Toni I will not let you began back the darkness and I will save you from Darkrai. Keep tell yourself that grovyle . Because you failing pretty badly. I already capture giratina and I don't need this. I knew Pikachu would not break his words but you encourage him to do it. I knew you come here to stop me. But you lost and I won. So I lady mistress hired some new minions of my own. Charizard flareon two fire type and two ground type rhydon and rhyperioer and last two ice glalie. Have a nice day cowards. Toni come back please. We want let you mess with are mistress would you. We was outlaws and she recruit us. We defeat you so you want mess with her or her master. She would get my two weaknesses. She got my weakness you see me shaking like a leaf. You right. We have to defeat them if we give up now we want stop Darkrai nor get Toni back from him. We finally defeat them with team work.

Grovyle and piakchu finally made back to sharpedo and he said she got all the deity and the gem if she get all the deity she would drain thee power and began back the darkness. We have to save Toni and defeat Darkrai. Agreed. Cresselia finally came in she stated she finally finish the lunar wand mirror. Pikachu and I was happy we finally get my Toni back and lady mistress will be lock always forever. So we can go back to dark crater and rescue Toni. Come up with a plan to save her. She right. And I will company you to do it. Yes

Good work lady mistress you got all the deity Pokémon,. Now we can begin back the darkness and I have the fabric of space as long with the deity gem. Now we shall ruler together as father and daughter like it suppose to be. And no one would dare stop us not that scared mouse or that oversized lizard. He getting way over his head but lady mistress can stop him. Hahahaha. And no explorer would help them because I freeze them in an ice block as well in a nightmare,. And any Pokémon try to form a rebellion will be killing by lady mistress.

Everything coming to plan and I will rule this world with an iron fist. And no one would stop me not even that pest cresselia . She is so annoying she worst for my other half. She get anyone out of my nightmare. And if she help that piakchu and grovyle make and item to get Toni out then my dream will be shattered. Whatever lady mistress s is strong she beat and put dusknoir into a deep sleep and never come back. Whatever I be the lords of darkness as well for lady mistress.


	13. Chapter 13 traitor among us

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 13 A traitors among us

Rhyperoer was sick of Darkrai plan. He didn't mind lady mistress she still nice but Darkrai was vicious and cruel . He got sick of his rule and side to take the deity gem away from Darkrai. And he did and Darkrai saw what he was doing and demand him t o give back the gem and I will spare you pathetic little life. He ignore him. There was a big battle inside dark crater and rhyperior was badly hurt. And he escapes by using a luminous orb. What the. He escape and he took the deity gem. Lady Mistress. Yes Darkrai. You called. Yes! Sorry for disturbing you. But we have a traitor among us. You mean the rhyperior yes him. He took the deity gem and I want it back. Of course I get it back you can count on me. Kill him show him no mercy. As you wish.

I came to treasure looking for team lighting flame. There are the famous team around here even more famous as team raider. Their live at sharpedo buff I believe. And I saw piakchu coming out he look lonely because lady mistress is his friend. I took the deity gem away from Darkrai. It drain all the deity powers. I can give this to them and also tell them how to feel there friend. So I bet he send lady mistress after me. That his style.

Pikachu is it. Who are you. The name is rhypeorioer and I need your help. Please come in. this is grovyle. Hello. Nice to meet you. What wrong,. I need your protection. Why. You see I took this deity gem, it drain all the deity powers and create the fabric of space. I knew this was trouble so I took it. And Darkrai was furious and we battle . I lost and he was going to kill me. I escape. But I know he send that human child after me,. What he sent Toni after you. I don't think she hurt you. I hear she put that Dusknoir into a deep dark sleep. Yeah she didn't tell us. Well she did. No wonder I ask her what happen to the guy but she wasn't listening to me. You have to get help from cresselia she the order person to get you friend out. But she need a strong item to get that human girl out. We have plan for that. But we need to protect you rhyperorier. Stay here lady mistress will not find you here.

Mismagius. What the word. That traitor is with that mouse and that oversized lizard, oh really he think their can protect him. Ha. That a laugh he can hide all he want he will come out eventually then he be in are hands. Rhyperior went for a walk looking at the beach and the pretty sun. This view is so nice. Yeah it is a nice view.(Hhehee)

Oh no not her. Yes it me your worst fear is coming after you. I finally found you. Didn't have to look for you I knew you went to team lighting flame. Hand over the deity gem and also be killed for been a traitor. I will never hand over the deity crystal to you. It called a deity gem you fool. Fine then I get the item and kill you in the process.(tck) stop ! Toni don't hurt that Pokémon we want let you. Hm. Well look we have here. It the last explorer how you been lately,. Partner don't you know you been brainwash. Listen to me. Comeback. Why can you understand that. You are misunderstanding me I doing this at my own willpower. No one is controlling me. Toni. I get rid of you and no one will come between me. Dark energy ball. Dodge it. Dark razor wind.

Now it my chance to go while she distracted . Where do you think you're going . Glalie come on out. What the. Meet my new mini minions. They are glalie and the brothers of froslass. I hired them to capture you. Hold him. Yes my lady. Ice beam Gwaaa. Well since he gone it time to

Defeat you. Toni snaps out of it. Dark fire spin. Gww. Am trap. Just like before like a year ago. What you going to do dig through the sand good luck. I told you both not to mess with me. Now am going to kill the annoying lizard bye - bye say hello to ho-oh. Thunder. Hmp dark protect.. Weak little fool. Dark earth power. Pikachu. Partner stop now please you not alone. We right here. Hhehee. I got a traitor to get. Looking for the deity gem Toni. Hm. We have it. He knew you come looking for it. We he have it me and piakchu. Froslass yes my lady. Take that traitor to master Darkrai. Mismagius was behind me. Give me the deity gem. You not getting it Toni. Wake up please snap out of it. Heeeeee! we are your friend can't you see that. Hand over the deity gem. Dark Air slash. Gwaaa. Grovyle ! It all mine. You can't let her get it: if she does Darkrai began back the darkness. I got to knock some sense into her. Bullet seed. Huh Aaaha. Splash. I got it. I will not let you began back the darkness it over Toni let us help you. Gwaaaaaaaa. Huh. Look her eyes are red. She really angry. How dare you touch me you nasty lizard Pokémon. I show you my true form I tried to be nice but I guess I have to show you my true fear. Hahahaaa.a Toni. She look like Darkrai but a female Darkrai. Meet my true form this one right here,. I get you now. Shadow claw. Gwaaa. Grovyle. Weak little fool. Partner please stop I know you in there. Shadow grip. Gwaaa. Toni you choking me. That my point I am you loser. Toni he your friend stop it. Hhehee. Grovyle I hear your bones in your throat am breaking it. Am hearing it snap,. You can't breathe, I about to choking the breathe out of you. Toni. if she keep this up am going to died but if I don't I want save my true love. Toni . I always love yo-

Aurora beam. Huh, whoops I drop my victim. Well look we have here it cresselia. Darkrai. Huh no it can't be not her true form. Yes it is. Now I have a traitor to deal with . But first. Thank you for keep the deity gem safe for me grovyle. Toni. Farewell. Pikachu grovyle am going with you too dark crater. We finally get Toni back. Yes. That good. I finally get my partner back. But after we get her. Beating Darkrai want be easy. What after we get her out. You have to defeat Darkrai because Toni is in a deep sleep. You can't get her out. . That what rhyperior was saying to us a minute ago. He right let rest. Good thing I came in a nick of time she would have kill you.


	14. Chapter 14 getting toni back

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 14 getting Toni back

We made it back to dark crater. Toni chamber she knew we be back so we beg her let us help you get you out of that nightmare. She refuses of course. I can get rid of you three in one big swoop Pikachu grovyle and cresselia . But I am a reasonable woman. Toni you still a kid. Who talking to you oversized lizard you still annoying you know. Why are you here. To get me back to your side so you can hug me and say you miss me. I don't want go back to you two. You don't care about me. We do. We do care about. You sound like a sad little kid looking for his mom and dad. But I have an offer that is. What the offer Toni. Piakchu why not join me. What join you. Of course we three cans be the lord of darkness together. Don't you miss Toni? You and her can be together again. We be together. Yes you and her together. Think about it. Don't you get sick of Pokémon bully you because you afraid all the time.

Piakchu don't listen to her. Ignore the grovyle this is his fault. Listen to me. Join me and you and I will be reuniting and are first job is to get rid of grovyle and cresselia. What. Excuse me. Hhehee. What do you say Pikachu. Okay lady mistress. I do it. What Pikachu what you doing. Am joining lady mistress I Miss Toni and she would let me be with her again. This is a trap. We going to get her back Pikachu. Don't give up. Leave me alone. That why she left in the first place. You not trusty worthy. You didn't tell her about her past enough. That why she turn evil. Piakchu come back don't leave me. ! How does that make you feel you lost everything you lost your partner not once but this is the fourth time you lost her? How does that make you feel loser. You going to cry,. I never seen a grovyle cry before but this is funny. Hahahaha. Now Pikachu join us as lord of darkness. Then we be reuniting again. Kay.

Piakchu don't do it all a nightmare. Who saying this cresselia yes Pikachu she tricking you.. That right all a nightmare. Sorry lady mistress I will not join you. I wasn't tricking you I like you. You are a true friend better then grovyle over there. Toni( sad voice,). Is that your answer. Yes that my answer. I will get my friend back from you lady mistress. Fine. You made the wrong mistake not join me. You lowlife Pokémon. Very well I defeat you and take you to master Darkrai and he get rid of you three and no one would dare stop us. I defeat you with this new form. Let get start shall we,

Lady Mistress is tough. Almost like we battling dusknoir all over again. This is it for you. If we give up then we can't get Toni back and we can't destroy Darkrai plot. He right we can't give up. Take this dark pulse. Here we go. Aurora beam discharge charge energy ball. What the can't be happen it coming back at me. No. We did we finally defeat the female Darkrai . She transform back to lady mistress. I have to get out of here need to rest. Piakchu do thunderbolt hurry. Okay... Thunderbolt. No. Am paralyzed. Great. What do you want already you won? So what.. I don't have to look at you ever again lady mistress I finally get my love back from you. What get off me you lizard. No. I was one with myself. This is imposable. What is that.. It call a lunar wand mirror . And you be trap in the mirror just you lady mistress. No this can't be, happen to me . She gone,. Look Toni you back. My partner. She okay wake up Toni. Remember what that ground Pokémon said Toni is in a nightmare and only thing can get her out is to beat Darkrai.

Don't worry Toni! We defeat Darkrai and began you back. Grovyle put her in lunar crystal coffin she be safe there. Darkrai what bother her or go in her dreams. But first we have to free those dragon Pokémon. Right!


	15. Chapter 15 freeing the deity pokemon

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 15 freeing the deity dragon

As we got them to the room where dialga palkia and giratina was at. Misgmagius and froslass was guarding them. Lady Mistress knew we try to get them out. There told us to leave and we refuse and we went into battle. After we beat them the disappear and we free dialga palkia and giratina. We told them don't be angry at Toni she was confuse and control by Darkrai. Their knew something was different about her. She wasn't herself in fact there new it was dark and hate around her. The deity Pokémon don't like each other that much but there tried to get along for the world sake. We told them we going to battle Darkrai once and for all. Cresselia if we defeat Darkrai what happen will everyone will wake up from their sleep and Toni as well. Yes. But beating Darkrai like I said will not be so easy. He will be a difficulty foe you every face. So be preparing for a hard battle you two.

And once we beat Darkrai Toni will wake up. That correct,. I can't wait we both miss her. And everyone want remember lady mistress would there. Nope there think there are in a terrible dream. So there want know lady mistress is what you saying correct. Now let go defeat dakrai once and for all. and my mission will be complete.


	16. Chapter 16 final battle with Darkrai

Pokémon mystery dungeon of team lighting flame ( lady mistress strike back harder)

Chapter 16 final battle with Darkrai

We came in Darkrai chamber and he was waiting for us. Welcome cresselia Pikachu and grovyle. I been waiting for you so I can destroy you once and for all. But I want to say this to Pikachu and to grovyle. Grovyle my good friend do you find out why Toni turns into a Pokémon. Something to do with are accident while time traveling correct do you find out why she became a Pokémon, because am the one that did it. I wanted darkness you see so am the one that sabotage temporal tower because it connect to time. So I destroy the time gear in the time slot and turn dialga into primal dialga. But grovyle turn Toni against he wanted to change history so there wanted to go in the past and stop the planet paralyzed. There was ruining my plan my dream to become king in that dark world. My attack was for you grovyle. What. If I have killed you because my attack would have killed you intensely you wouldn't survive, she told me the same thing as well. And she shields you. Like all heroine do for their partners. I hate you grovyle for turn my daughter against me. So it is true you are Toni's father. Wow is you stupid are what. I am Toni father. But I already got the fabric of space and the deity as well and once I defeat you and drain there deity power I turn this world back to darkness. And only think I need to do is defeat you pests. It was a long battle but grovyle cresselia and Pikachu defeat Darkrai. Imposable how can I lose to you. Lady Mistress I need you assistance. Where is she? She gone Darkrai we save Toni before we Battle you. What you defeat lady mistress that impossible she too strong for you. You are lying to me. Where he going to find lady mistress. What Toni wake up gets out of that coffin now? Toni. She not lady mistress anymore Darkrai... Shut up you annoying little mouse. I get rid of you now but I go back is past and stop you for meeting Toni. What that mean I want go to the guild and apply as an apprentice. You and I want meet and I want know Toni transform into a Pokémon that correct. Not so fasts Darkrai you going to pay for what you did. What was that? Roars. Dialga palkia and giratina. You are going to pay for your crimes. First sabotage temporal tower my home in the future and using the girl for your evil plot you going to pay. See yeah. Haaa. Roar of time spatial rend and shadow force combine into a deity sphere. Now go. What is that nooo? He gone he want be a bother anymore you want be seen us no more farewell. Wait. What happen to him he trapped in the passage of time mean shattered correct I don't know where he at but he no more he no longer Darkrai he turn into a human I believe name Derek.

So Darkrai only remember Toni right. Yes and her mother and brother. That mean Toni's family is alive. Yeah everyone that dusknoir and his master have killed will be reborn and Toni will be human again. She and I need to go back to the future right. Grovyle you need to talk with dialga and ask him to take you back to the future. After Toni wake up and no one would remember what happen to them. But only us three. Toni will not remember lady mistress will she? Only if she up set. A few days Toni finally opens her eyes . Um why are you looking at me like that? Toni! You okay we miss you. Where did I go? It a long story was I in a dark place surround by darken and hatred. Yes you were. Listen am sorry I hide the truth about lady mistress from you but you was upset what dusknoir did and I didn't want to begin you past back. I love you. I know that. Thank you for saving me Pikachu and grovyle and you miss cresselia. No problem sweetheart. Hey Pikachu you okay Toni am so happy you okay. Grovyle we need go back to the future where we belong I turn into a human and got my memoires back a little but we need to go back. Agreed wait can she stay here. I am afraid she can't she have to go back to the future but I be fine grovyle with me so I be okay. Okay Toni you take care of her grovyle you know I would. Here you badge necklace I made I know that fiery globe want work at all where you going but it remind you of me. Of course Pikachu now you take care of the team you here. Of course and you not a coward. Okay bye. Goodbye Toni. Okay cresselia grovyle and I are ready. We went to temporal tower and dialga forgive Toni he knew something was different about her. he told me since I save this world twice what is my two request one I want to go back to the future with Toni and second I want to turn into a human boy so Toni and I can be together. And he accept it we came back to the

I will make a story with this two love birds grovyle finally told his love to Toni and she love him to. It be called grovyle turn into a human. And also dusknoir will return as well am still working on it .


End file.
